Star Bright
by wonderwall05
Summary: Hermione surveyed the people around her taking in Ron who stood beside her sweat shining on his forehead. The Order knew that as soon as they were given the signal they would be apparating into the midst of battle.


**One Last Breath**

People stood nervously in the small corridor in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the air was filled with tension and they all glanced at the three children that were standing huddled together. Harry Potter's face was impassive as he seemed to be staring into thin air but the young witch with frizzing brown hair wore a look of utter determination. Even as her heart pounded painfully in her chest Hermione was not willing to give into the fear that was raging inside of her. She surveyed the people around her taking in the gentle caring face of Remus Lupin who was standing with Tonks their hands were clenched together. Ron, her best friend, stood beside her sweat standing out clearly on his brow but even he fought to control it. The members of the Order knew what was coming and as soon as they saw the signal they would be apparating into the midst of a battle.

A flash of bright light filled the room and a signal phoenix feather dropped to the floor there was an anguished cry from the stairs, Hermione saw Harry glance to the place where they all knew Ginny was standing.

" I love you." He said quietly but the girl heard and lifted her head eyes glistening with tears.

" I love you too." She said forcefully and Hermione knew that if Harry didn't return Ginny's heart would be shattered. Remus nodded and there was a loud pop as the whole group disappeared.

Hermione appeared in the middle of the battlefield already filled with bodies and she threw herself to the side quickly in order to avoid a rogue curse. She raised her head and watched as her friends surged into battle and she quickly disentangled herself and ran after them. A massive Death Eater hissed something inaudible and a stream of black light left his wand hitting Remus in the arm, he fell to the ground clutching at it as the man advanced.

"**Expelliarmus" She yelled sending the man's weapon flying, his anger was clear through the holes in his mask and he charged only to be knocked over by a spell from Remus. Hermione rushed over to him and knelt down beside him.**

**" Are you alright?" She asked and he nodded pushing her up again.**

**" You have to fight." He said and she glanced back one last time before running towards the fighting. Everywhere she looked one of her friends was locked in battle and as she saw a familiar flash of dark black hair she straightened. Bellatrix Lestrange advanced toward Hermione the maniacal gleam showing even more clearly in her eyes.**

**" Well, well, well if it isn't the Mudblood bitch." Bellatrix spat out sneering at her, Hermione felt a flutter of panic in her chest before it was squeezed away by the hate she felt for Sirius' murderer. " No old Dumbly to protect the wittle girl anymore." Bellatrix said in that annoying baby talk of hers.**

**" I wasn't aware I was talking to a two year old." Hermione said angrily her wand point at the opposing witch; she saw a flicker of anger before it was replaced by a cruel smile.**

**" Angry about that traitor's death are you? Were you two _close?"_ Bellatrix said making her true meaning clear.**

**" Closer than you and **Rodolphus have been for a long time." Hermione said and only just managed to block the spell Bellatrix threw at her.

" You'll die for that." Bellatrix whispered threateningly any trace of sanity gone; they circled each other warily.

" _CRUCIO!"_ Bellatrix yelled and Hermione was not quick enough to block it and she felt the curse hit her sending white hot stabs of pain throughout her body, she fell to the ground her head hitting a stone hard, all the while Bellatrix laughed, Hermione's body began to spasm her spine arching in pain. Hermione tried to keep herself from screaming not willing to allow Bellatrix that satisfaction, but in the end she let out a whimper and it stopped. She looked up into the cruel face of Bellatrix and she could feel the slim shaft of wood clenched in her hand and she brought it around quickly aiming for Bellatrix's chest.

" Reducto." Hermione said the spell blasted Bellatrix but did manage to blow her to pieces as was intended. She scrambled to her feet preparing for Bellatrix's next attack that Hermione blocked with a shield spell. " Stupefy!" Hermione yelled at the advancing witch who collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Hermione looked around quickly and went to join the battle, she could Kingsley fighting with Nott and Bill Weasely and Charlie were locked in battle with Crabbe and Goyle. Remus surged back into battle and she was relieved to see that there was only minor damage to his arm, a blast of green light shot through the air and hit Remus in the chest he flew backwards lying still on the ground, Hermione watched as a bright patch of pink hair separated from the battle to fall next to the still figure. Tears stung her eyes as she turned her back jinxing a Death Eater that was about to attack George from behind. He looked back and grinned at Hermione only to be cut down as a green light hit him the back Hermione watched as the light faded from his eyes and he sank to the ground leaning into her legs. Her heart seemed to stop beating as she saw Bellatrix standing behind George a grin on her face, at the moment Hermione's heart turned cold and she pointed her wand at Bellatrix and shouted "SECTUMSEMPRA!" Slash marks appeared on the witch's body and she began to bleed her eyes wide.

" You little bitch." Bellatrix said sending a curse at Hermione, which she blocked deftly. Hermione looked at the bleeding woman impassively before raising her arm anger boiling through her veins.

" Go join your master." Hermione said. " AVADA KEDAVRA!" She screamed releasing her hate in that one moment, she watched the green light flash from the tip of her wand and hit Bellatrix in the chest, watched the surprised look on her face as Bellatrix realized what was happening.

Hermione did not know how long she stood there but she was shaken out of her reverie by an inhuman scream. She looked around quickly and saw Ron battling a tall wizard, and losing ground quickly; she ran up cursing the man from behind.

" Hermione thank god." Ron managed to gasp out. Hermione noticed Harry running towards a lone figure who stood in the middle of the battle.

" No." She whispered and Ron focused his attention in the direction, the small battles on the sides stopped as everyone watched the Boy-Who-Lived face the Dark Lord. Although the field was silent not a word of their conversation could be heard, and suddenly they were dueling wands moving so fast that they were a blur, it went on forever and Voldemort seemed to be forcing Harry backwards. Suddenly Harry ran at Voldemort and Hermione heard him screaming something there was a flash of brilliant white light and a shock wave knocked everyone down. Hermione pulled herself up feeling blood dripping down her face from a cut of her cheek, she ran towards where Harry was standing moments before her breath coming in ragged gasps.

" Harry! " She screamed stumbling over something and crashing to the ground. Hermione raised her head fearfully to look into the merciless eyes of Rodolphus. His wand settled in the middle of her forehead and Hermione closed her eyes waiting for the flash of light that would kill her but the wand was knocked aside and she saw Ron start battling Rodolphus. He really didn't stand a chance and Hermione watched as Rodolphus muttered something and Ron burst into flames his cries piercing Hermione's ears.

" NO!" She screamed getting up and pushing Rodolphus from behind forgetting her wand, the flames stopped but Ron was gone, the only thing remaining was a pile of ash. Hermione's heart constricted painfully and a curse hit her in the back of her head causing her to fall smashing hard against the ground, her world becoming fuzzy.

Hermione's face looked up at the cloudless sky watching the stars twinkle innocently, in that moment she wanted the sky to open up and wash them all away, to erase all traces of her and her sins. It seemed that God answered her call for there was a mighty strike of lighting and a roll of thunder as the rain began to trickle over her body.

Hermione let out one last breath as her world faded to black.

**A/N: Hoped you liked kind of a sadder story. please review thanks!**


End file.
